1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a cleaning device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as printers, facsimile machines, and copiers, may include a cleaning device that accommodates a cleaner in a casing and removes post-transfer residual toner on an image bearer with the cleaner. Such a cleaning device includes, for example, an entry seal, an exit seal, and side seals attached to a casing to prevent toner floating in the casing from being scattered to the outside of the casing.